


Trying New Things

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie is new to town and is lookin at Luna Mesa for some male company but doesn't know who Mac is...yet anyways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying New Things

Trying New Things  
(A Mac one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM Katie Huston

When she first moved to this quiet little town she hated it. But a job was a job and she wasn’t in any position to say no so here she was in bum fuck Utah, middle of no where. Nothing but desert around, mountains that guarded from the outside world. It was day one for her. New house, new job, no friends and so far she hadn’t seen any interesting men.   
The new job didnt start until Monday and it was nearing Friday night, with nothing to do she got in her car and headed into the small town. Only a few shops that had mostly closed down. Even the grocery store had barely anything on the shelves, this was not her idea of fun. Having come from a large city where it was impossible not to see people, even strangers for more than a minute or two before you saw another one.  
She walked into the small store and looked around, a lot of uniforms. For working in minds and stuff around here. She touched the masks, loving the feel of the rubber against her skin. It felt so different, maybe that’s why she liked it.   
“Excuse me miss.” An older woman said from behind her.  
Katie jumped and snatched her hand back, “yes?”  
“We close in about five minutes dear.”   
Katie sighed, not caught for feeling up a mask. “Is there any where that’s not closed in this town?” she didnt want to spend her Friday night sitting at home with nothing to do but unpack her things and be alone.  
“Not really miss, this is a quiet town but..” the woman stopped mid sentence.  
“But...?” Katie prompted.  
“There is a bar around the corner called Luna Mesa but it might not be a place for you.” The older woman said with no scorn or jealously in her voice, just concern which is why she didnt mind what she said.  
“Oh and whys that?” she smiled, grabbing a large bottle of whiskey for later in case the idea went south about the bar.  
“Its just dangerous, rough types go in there. Its not a place for such a nice girl.” She said and walked to the register to check her out.  
Katie couldn’t stop smiling, she knew it had been awhile since she hit the bar scene, or at least one like the woman described but she was sure she could handle it just fine. She paid for her whiskey and got outta there in time for the woman to close.  
Next she went up the road to scout this bar. She would probably need to head home and change first, wearing a skin tight dress and heels to match she knew she looked out of place, she was a city girl who was used to getting her way.  
The bar was...well you couldn’t even qualify it as a bar really. More like the least shitty building in town and turned into one, just with alcohol included, guess that made it a bar. She could see cars piled up outside, some bikes and other crappy cars and trucks. This would most likely be one of those bars for older men, ones that just got off work.  
She grinned not bothering to go home and change, she wanted to get a reaction out of them, show them a little slice of the city they had never seen before, she wanted to be the center of attention for once, wanted them to want her, even though she would go home alone. A little fun never hurt anyone.  
Katie got out and walked to the bar, a sway in her step the entire way. Feeling sexy. She pushed both doors open and stepped inside the dim room, every single eye on her. The men gathered around, older men. Dirty from work, some already drunk but they watched her as she made her way to the bar. Took a seat on the rickety bar stool and ordered a drink.  
“Don’t get many of you around here.” The bartender said, handing her the drink.  
“Oh, and what am I exactly?” she smiled, amused already.  
“Beautiful, we don’t have much of that here...see.” he pointed to the other patrons in the bar, some women but the nasty kind with missing teeth and ugly faces, only getting attention because the choices were slim.  
Katie smiled and turned back to him, “yeah I guess you are right. Any chance of finding a half decent man around here..?”  
The bartender smirked, “don’t suppose you’d think about me?”  
She chuckled, “you never know..but I take that as a no then?”  
The bartender looked away quickly, “well there is a guy but its a bad idea. Although I`m sure he will be in and see you shortly, then you can try and tell him no.”  
Katie looked around and all she could see was a red truck pulling up and someone getting out, heading towards the bar and kicking open the door. A very tall and angry looking man came in, all dark tan skin, beautifully sculpted cheek bones, he looked amazing. Just what she needed for the night or the next few nights.  
“That’s him.” The bartender whispered before making a drink and laying it on the bar next to her. The man walked up, mean mugging people along the way, he slammed his drink back and was immediately given another.  
Then he noticed her, “who the fuck are you?”  
She shivered at his deep voice, “Name is Katie, was just lookin for someone like you.” She smirked and touched his arm.  
He smiled back before taking her arm and squeezing it hard. Making her gasp, “and what a piece of ass like you doin lookin for old Mac, that’s a death wish.” He threw back his other drink.  
She couldn’t get enough of him, the tone of his voice. The harshness. “Lookin for a man to spend a few hours of my time with..no one good enough before you got here.”  
He pushed her up against the bar, either hand on the sides of her face, gripping the bar and trapping her in an arm cage so she couldn’t move, his eyes scanned all over her body, heating her up and making her wet. “don’t think you or anyone can handle this.” He grabbed her hand and put it to his cock.  
She moaned, cupping the hard bulge, almost too big for her hand but she wanted it, “oh I think I can, at least let me try.” She stroked over him, aware that all the eyes in the bar were no longer on her but shifting in other directions. They were nervous.  
“Lets go then.” He grabbed her arm and pushed her ahead of him, stomping out he back door where she walked, his eyes already taking her clothes off. She seemed so confident, so sure she could handle him but he knew better. He knew she would break for him and that’s what he needed, all the women around here already knew everything about him, it was time for some fresh meat.  
He stepped out and turned towards her. She was smiling like a cat and slinking against the wall, her tight dress sliding further up her thighs. He licked his lips and came at her. Pushing her roughly against the brick building, spreading her thighs with his own leg. She moaned but grabbed onto his shoulders.   
“Got such a mouth on you girl, lets see how good you can use it.” He growled and fisted her hair, forcing her onto her knees in the dirt.  
“hey easy..”  
He laughed, “aint nothin easy about me bitch, this is how it is and i know you fuckin want it.” She just looked at him and proceeded to open her mouth. Mac took his cock in hand and stroked over himself, rubbing it around her lips until he jammed it in her mouth.  
She gagged around him and tried to push him away but he just held on tight and felt her throat spasm around his cock, her nails digging into his thighs trying to push back. He gave her some slack and she got into a good rhythm, taking him all in and out, working his shaft and even licking his balls.  
“Take it..fucking whore!” Mac moaned, rocking his hips forward.  
“Not a fucking whore Mac.” She said and pushed away from him.  
He chuckled, coming over to her and starting to suck on her neck, the down to her breasts, peeling her dress down over them so he could bite and suck each one, biting hard to make her moan, her fingers pulling at his hair. His hands felt up her thighs, sliding her dress up to bare her pussy. Seeing it nicely shaved and not blown out like everyone else.  
“Bet ya got a tight little pussy there huh..need old Mac to stretch it out for ya?” he slid his fingers in, three of them at the same time and thrust them up into her. Her body moving so she held onto his shoulders, moan like the little slut she was, “turn and bend over, let me see that pussy.”  
Katie turned over like he said, not liking his tone but he was getting her wet, she couldn’t wait to fuck him then tell him to fuck off right after. So she turned and bent down, grabbing her ankles and waited. He came up behind her, one hand going into her hair and pulling hard, “ow!”  
He laughed and let his cock tease her pussy, getting it nice and wet before sliding it up to rub against her asshole. He felt her stiffen under him and he almost came, the struggle is what he needed and it was clear that she didnt want it in her ass.  
“Such a shame not to pound this ass, might just have to huh?” he asked and pushed the head in, making her scream and claw at his arms. He closed his eyes and just let it sit here. Not moving in or out.  
“No..I don’t want that Mac!” she yelled and pushed away but he grabbed her, pushing his cock into her pussy hard and fast. “fuck!!”  
He moaned, it had been the tightest pussy he had in awhile, but he knew it hurt. He wanted it to hurt her, knock her confidence down some. He put a hand to her neck and started to pound, fast and hard. His skin slapping against hers, feeling her clench up every time he thrust back in.  
“No Mac..stop it hurts!” she said and tried to push him away.  
Mac smiled and kept going. Not caring that she was scratching up his arm. “nope, you wanted me bitch here I am and you’re gonna take it all til I cum.” He groaned and bit her neck, hearing her scream once more.   
“I said no!!” Katie screamed and pushed away from him, tears on her face. He had been way too hard, so hard that every move he made, made her scream and clench up, “you sick bastard, I`m calling the cops.” She spat and got her phone out to call.  
Mac just stood there and let her call them, not at all worried but what pissed him off was that he had been so fuckin close and she had gotten away.   
“Cops are on the way you prick.” She spat once more trying to go back in the exit door but it was locked.  
He smiled, “locked bitch, cops wont do ya no good round here, got em all in my pocket..but you can save yourself if you be a good little whore and come finish me off.” He said and started jerking his cock.  
Her face curled up in disgust, still trying to get away from him. She turned to rub but there he was, his hand in her hair. She fought hard, kicking and screaming, scratching at him. She finally managed to draw blood.  
Mac hissed and slapped her hard across the face. Leaving her kneeling in a daze, “open your fuckin mouth before i break your teeth and ya do it anyways.” She opened her mouth and he put his still hard cock inside, “bite me and ill kill you.”   
Katie nodded, trying not to scream or cry or bite him. The cops would be here soon and he would get his. Instead she let him fuck into her mouth hard and without hesitation, at least before he let her breathe in between thrusts, not this time. She gagged over and over again.  
“Fuck yes!!” he groaned and he spilled down her throat, pulling out and zipping himself back up just in time for cops to show up. In the corner of his eye he saw a pair of eyes watching him in the shadows, he had felt someone watching them since they came out here but whoever it was didnt say anything.   
“Hands up!!” the cops yelled but he just stood there and they dropped their guns. The woman beside him cried, pointing. Trying to say he raped her the cops turned back on him, his hands still up when a person emerged from the shadows.  
“He didn’t do anythin, I heard her. She wanted it rough.”  
Mac chuckled, grinning at her. Katie, the bitch on her knees just looked open mouthed from one to the other, “that’s a lie, he raped me!!”  
The woman chuckled, “no he didn’t, go ask everyone else inside. She was waiting for him and we all know Mac likes it rough.”  
His cock twitched at her cockiness, it was her turn next. Whatever she said worked because the cops gave that bitch a lift home and he was left standing there in the dark, his cock raging hard at this mystery woman. Whoever she was, he needed to find her and see how much fight she had in her.


End file.
